The HIV epidemic continues to pose a major threat to public health. The immunodeficient state caused by HIV infection renders the host highly susceptible to opportunistic pathogens, the latter a major cause of morbidity and mortality in individuals with AIDS. The Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) provides a rich environment for investigators to conduct HIV and AEDS-related opportunistic pathogens. In vivo animal modeling is essential to research on the pathogenesis, host defense, and treatment of pathogens. Thus, the Biohazard Animal Core, a state-ofthe- art, well-staffed facility that strives to provide a safe, efficient, and cost-effective environment for animal experimentation involving HIV and AIDS-related pathogens, is a critical component of the overall CFAR program. The major goal of the Animal Biohazard Core is to provide CFAR investigators with the technical support and training necessary for successful conduction of bio-hazardous infectious diseases mouse models. As a central program, the Biohazard Animal Core should function to foster sharing of institutional facilities and resources, stimulate scientific exchanges and collaboration, and support career development of young investigators interested in HIV-related research. Based on the progress made in the last funding period, and with AECOM institutional support, as evident by addition of new biohazard containment laboratory space, equipment, as well as salary support for Core personnel, we believe the Biohazard Animal Facility has been successful in executing such functions. We anticipate the CFAR Animal Core to continue to play an important role in facilitating HIV and opportunistic pathogen research at Einstein.